Something Worth Fighting For
by Eowyniel-Elessar
Summary: MOVIE VERSE A/U. What happens when Faramir steals the throne from Aragorn and then has a son? Is Gondor really worth fighting for? If not, then what is? Rated T for safety. R R my first LOTR fanfic. Thanks to Sauron Gorthaur for the mad beta skills.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey! This is my first LOTR fan fiction and I just want to thank Sauron Gorthaur for beta-ing my raw materials. I don't know where I'd be without the help with Elvish, names and just common issues. So THANKS! **

**Just to recap... this is MOVIE A/U. Hope you all enjoy it.**

**Chapter 1 **

_Ten years have passed since the elves departed _f_rom_ _the shores of Middle-earth. I have not been back to Minas Tirith in almost four years. Eldarion has never seen the realm he will one day rule. Gondor is in the safe hands of Faramir for now and __Eldarion__is __now old enough to make the journey from Rivendell to Minas Tirith, so why does Arwen make me wait? I was glad to hear that Legolas had not left this land__,__ as I feared I would one day require his companionship._

Aragorn mused quietly to himself on the balcony just outside the room he and Arwen were occupying at that time. He thought over everything that had happened since the Fellowship was formed -after all it's not every day you meet eight others who share the same goal and the same ferocity to see it achieved as yourself. He found his mind wandering to a time just weeks after his coronation when he learned that Faramir and also, of course, Boromir, were in fact his cousins; their father was his mother's half-brother. This made his sadness at Boromir's death greater, for he had not known earlier.

_Ahh,__and then comes __Éomer__ and his beautiful sister __É__owyn. The last time I saw them was at my coronation. _

There was a gentle knock on the door and Aragorn looked up from his hands and smiled as Legolas entered his chambers, Arwen following closely behind him. His best friend and his wife wore looks of distress as they approached him.

"Legolas, my friend, what troubles you?" he asked, slightly unwillingly. For something to trouble his friend, it must be very severe.

Legolas could not answer so Arwen stepped closer to her husband and placed a hand on his cheek, caressing him gently as though he might break at any second.

"Your presence is requested in Minas Tirith, my King." One of her famous witty smiles graced her face for a fleeting moment at the title of power she bestowed upon him. "Faramir has called for all princes and has sent word to us begging for your return to the White City." She held something back, Aragorn could tell, but he said nothing to her as he placed his book on the couch beside him and stood slowly. Both Legolas and Arwen instantly lowered their heads.

A proud man Aragorn was, but he hated seeing his best friend and his wife bowing to him. He smiled brightly as he touched Arwen's cheek, and chuckled as he placed his other hand on Legolas' shoulder. The three of them left the room and walked down to the stables. Asfaloth nickered quietly and poked his head over the door of his stall at the same time Brego and Arod did. The three of them left Rivendell and, followed by four guards set out for Minas Tirith.

The ride was long and hard, and Aragorn found himself becoming more frustrated as one thing mounted on the other. The guard's horses losing shoes and pulling up lame made his blood boil and by the time they reached Minas Tirith, he found himself agitated and anxious. Legolas had tried to reason with him and after a short argument decided it was best to leave him be. Arwen, on the other hand, sensed her husband's frustration but remained silent.

...

Arwen's friendly smile changed as Faramir brushed past, ignoring her and Aragorn. She glanced at her husband just as he cleared his throat, loudly. When Faramir turned and feigned surprise at the King's appearance, Aragorn raised an eyebrow and continued to stare at the still upright steward. Someone coughed behind Faramir, and he suddenly remembered not only his rightful place, but his manners. He stepped back slowly and gave a grand sweeping bow, a little too theatrically for Arwen's taste. Aragorn ignored her glance as he nodded to Faramir and proceeded to walk up the stairs into the great hall inside which, sat his throne.

When he entered the hall, there was a soft shuffling as the princes of Middle Earth hurried from their seats to kneel and as he walked past, they dipped their heads lower still. He finally made it to his throne and turned to face the men before him, Arwen and Legolas standing on either side of him, and he raised his hands, signalling for them all to take their seats. When he had seated himself, Faramir stood and addressed the hall. His words were poisoned by those of the nobles sitting around him, and Aragorn instantly knew something was wrong. His friend, and cousin, was not usually cruel and vindictive, but his speech had the tiny hairs on the back of Aragorn's neck raised.

Legolas scoffed at something, making Aragorn realize he was not exactly paying attention to his cousin. Again he was too busy noticing the changes this situation made happen: Legolas showing emotion in any presence of royal confrontation, Arwen's silence, Faramir's failure to acknowledge him earlier, and now his own lack of interest in what his cousin was saying.

When Faramir had finished, Éomer stood and addressed Aragorn personally before turning to the court. "My Lord Aragorn, times have indeed been rather difficult. The people of Rohan have suffered greatly since the war, with disease and plagues, and I am sure that the other realms of Middle-earth have noticed this as well. However," he glanced at Faramir, and Aragorn swore he saw a glare cross the face of the young king of Rohan, "we remain one hundred percent behind you and your rule."

Aragorn's confusion must have been clear on his face, because Arwen stepped forward and addressed the council, causing the other men to scoff and jeer at her. They were under the impression that he was mocking them by letting a woman speak at the council, and their distaste caused them to forget their company. The king stood and glanced at each of his princes as they knelt once again. He was fast getting annoyed with the banter of the power-hungry men before him.

"Your queen has something she wishes to say, and I suggest you listen to her or you can be easily replaced," He said, slightly menacingly as he raised his brows and swept a glance over the men. Arwen glanced back at him and smiled slightly, grateful to him for intervening. Very quietly she spoke to each of them separately and as a unity.

"The king is not going anywhere, and for those of you who would like to see him overthrown, leave now." None of them stood up, so Arwen returned to her place. She placed a hand on Aragorn's shoulder and smiled at him once again, her eyes twinkling.

...

At last there was silence, and Aragorn opened his eyes to find himself staring at the large expanse of the white city. The white stars above shone brightly in their velvet sea and not a cloud stirred the vast expanse of sky. Arwen's face filled his vision as she stood before him and grinned. As her lips pressed to his, there was a slight knock on their door. Aragorn growled softly as he stood and went to open the door to their room. There was naught but a piece of folded parchment sitting on the ground. He picked it up and opened it.

**A/N:** **I wonder what the letter says, and who is it from? Why is Faramir acting like this? All will be revealed, keep reading. Oh and R+R please?**

**Eowyniel-Elessar**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Two OC characters have been introduced in this chapter and will be in the remainder of the story. I'm sorry this is so short but the next chapter will be really long.**

**Thanks so much for reading my first ever Lord of the Rings fic. The two characters are:**

**1: Losdur, which means "Empty friend" he is the prince of Lebennin**

**2: Aranavar, which means "One who refuses the King" he is the prince of Andrast,**

**Chapter 2: **

_He is the most ungrateful king to ever walk this earth. Does he not know just what he has? If only there was a way to rid Gondor of him and maybe... just maybe I can reclaim my father's throne. For Denethor was the only true king of Gondor._

Faramir paced as he thought over what was said in the council. His cousin was callous and reckless and uncaring, yet he had fought so bravely for Gondor that Faramir felt slightly troubled at his distaste. The sound of footsteps behind him made Faramir whirl around to face Aranavar, Prince of Andrast and Losdur,Prince of Lebennin. He gaped for a minute at their appearance and floundered around trying to remember how to close his mouth. The two men took his arms and sat him down on the chair at his desk.

"The King needs to go. He's not in our best interests. He's more interested in Rivendell and those two elves he has with him. You know this to be true, Faramir," Aranavar said in a hushed tone that was almost a whisper, though Faramir had no idea why; his chamber was well away from any other, and his wife, Éowyn, was sound asleep.

"You forget, Aranavar, that there are some loyal to the king, Éomer and my wife for example, as well as those elves." Faramir glanced over at the still-sleeping Éowyn and then back at the two men before him, looking up at them with raised brows.

"Well, we eradicate those loyal to the undeserving son of your aunt and the elf he calls his wife," Losdur growled and thumped his fist on the desk. Faramir glanced frantically at Éowyn who rolled over but remained asleep.

"You'll do well to remember, Losdur, that we're not alone in this room. We ought to take this conversation to the library. Come, we will go now," Aranavar murmured before turning away and striding out of the room.

Faramir followed silently, closing the door behind them and mumbling to himself as they walked. The doors to the grand hall holding the library were ajar and Faramir peeked around them cautiously. Seeing that the library was empty, he threw back the huge double oak doors and walked straight to the top floor and sat down at the mahogany desk that was covered in parchment.

"So what are we to do? The elves with him will not make it easy to assassinate him. And those followers make it hard to strip him of his throne. Gentlemen, I fear you have not thought this plan through." Faramir turned his face up to both of them, dignity and a royal air, plain to see on his features.

"Don't be a fool, Faramir! If we kill the man, the people will stage a vote. We need to somehow find a way to ensure you replace him. If the people of Gondor see that he is more interested in Rivendell, then they will call for him to step aside. The thing is... will he?"Aranavar said in an even more hushed tone than he had used in Faramir's chamber.

Losdur seemed to have an idea. He pulled out a blank piece of parchment and began to write.

_My Lord Aragorn,_

_It is understood that your presence is required in Minas Tirith but your son has taken ill and will not survive much longer. _

_~Rivendell~_

"Are you daft? He'll ride home at once and when he discovers that the news is false he'll return and strike us from our position, that's if he doesn't kill us first," Faramir exclaimed, causing the other men to hush him.

"It is a seven week hard ride back to Rivendell and then he must return. That gives you nearly three months to convince the majority of the princes that he is deserting us; which won't be hard. One hundred days to get the people mad enough that they demand you are made King. Not even the she-elf can stop it from happening." Aranavar suddenly seemed to like this plan.

The two men laughed as Faramir mulled the idea of being king over. "I'll ensure the letter is placed in his room tonight to ensure the earliest departure." The cogs were turning in Faramir's mind, and he smiled vindictively as he stood and took the note to Aragorn's chamber, placing it on the ground and knocking twice.

**AN: An explanation to the note in chapter one. I wonder what's going to happen when Aragorn finds out what Faramir, Aranavar and Losdur are up to. And who will tell him?**

**Rate and Review to find out.**

**Eowyniel-Elessar**


End file.
